Is This A Dream Or Reality!
by scarletlovecharlie
Summary: What happens when Luffy saves Nami from a misdirected attack from Ace. Will a certain crew member confess. And what will happens in their secret meeting place. Only I know but you can find out. Just your amazingly beautiful LUNA story.
1. Chapter 1

LUFFY?!

"Watch it Nami!" Luffy and Ace yelled in unison, as Ace sent a fireball towards the shadowy figure towering over Nami with a threatening smirk. They heard her scream as Luffy flung himself in front of her to try and block the attack.

'I'm gonna kill you Ace', as he thought of ways to kill his brother the flames slowly parted around him causing a burn covering Nami's upper arm.

Luffy finally collapsed out of exhaustion as Ace sprinted towards the pair. They both heard a mutter from luffy "I'm gonna kill you...Ace, your too...strong for your...own good." before the captain let himself be taken over by slumber.

Ace quickly sent another fireball towards the shadowy man finishing him off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night

xxxxxxxxxx

Nami couldn't sleep, she was too busy thinking about Luffy's injury and how he had protected her. She sighed and got out of bed trying not to wake Robin. She wandered down to the infirmary to see if Luffy was awake or needed anything.

"Luffy?" she said in a loud whisper.

No response.

"Luffy" she said a little louder this time, as she started towards the bed. To her surprise he wasn't there.

"Luffy?" she said as she looked around the room, then it hit her, as simple and plain as it was she mentally cursed herself for not thinking about it sooner. She noticed Luffy's shirt on the back of a chair and grabbed it as she headed out the room and towards the kitchen.

But what she saw almost gave her a heart attack because... Luffy wasn't there!

"H-he's not here" she gasped.

'Chopper must have moved him into the men's cabin so he could check up on him without having to walk to far' she thought.

She stared up at the nights sky, 'It's a full moon tonight' she thought as she decided to take a walk in the town that they were docked at.

As Nami wandered around the completely deserted streets she felt a burning pain rise in her arm. She was distracted when she saw a small dirt track heading towards what looked like a small forrest.

She stopped at the end of the track and gawked in awe.

"It is such an amazingly beautiful OUCH-shit!" she said as she grabbed her arm. 'It wasn't hurting this much before, if my arm hurts like this then I can only imagine what Luffy is going through right now.' she thought as she clutched his shirt tightly in her hand.

Her knees buckled under at the pain of her arm as she sat in front of the lake being lit up beautifully by the moonlight.

"Luffy," she sighed.

Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and softly grabbed her shoulder. She jumped a bit but did not turn around. The hand sat their softly but meaningfully on her left shoulder and after a few seconds she realized who it was. She blushed after she remembered that she had just said the young captains name out loud.

"L-Luffy," she stuttered "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." he replied casually.

Nami starred at the bandages wrapped around his upper body and saw the blood stains on them. That reminded her.

"Oh, Luffy your shirt, you left it in the infirmary." she said handing him his shirt. "It's too cold to be out here without a shirt on." They were on an autumn island so it was still a bit cold.

Nami shivered, it _was_ really cold, she should take her own advice, seeing as she was only in a tank top and her denim three-quarters.

She felt something warm around her shoulders. She turned her head and saw that Luffy had put his shirt on her shoulders. "Nami," he said innocently.

"hmm"

"Chopper said that I have to change my bandages every 7 hours. But I don't want to wake him or the others up," he said nervously.

"Do you want me to change them for you?"

"Y-yes please."

They made their way back to the Thousand Sunny and Nami grabbed the scissors and bandages that Chopper had left out. They sat on the figure head and Nami started cutting at Luffy's back. He flinched.

"Did that hurt?"

"A little."

"I'll cut at the front of you then."

She said softly as she moved in front of him. She started cutting and a blush ran over both their faces.

As she went to go over his shoulder she stopped. "Luffy can you please take off you hat? I cant get the bandage over your shoulder."

She watched him raise his hand to his but went back to bandaging, when she suddenly felt that same hat land on her head. She smiled and went back to work.

Nami had just finished bandaging him up when a really strong breeze came out of nowhere and pushed the already unbalanced Nami off the head of the Sunny. As she struggled to gain her balance she found herself in her captains lap. He had pulled her into him so that she wouldn't fall into the water.

Nami sat up, still in her captains lap, still looking into his deep ebony eyes.

"Y-you all d-done." she said, forcing words to escape her lips. They both got up and jumped down to the deck. Luffy had walked Nami to the women's cabin and was now returning to the head of the Thousand Sunny as he had decided to make that his bed for the night.

Luffy woke at about 1 as he heard Robin jump off the ship, she always took a walk around this time to go and explore the islands they were docked at before the others woke up. Luffy started to walk to the kitchen when he heard a small scream come from the women's cabin. He opened the door (without knocking as usual) to reveal a tossing and turning Nami holding her arm. He slowly made his way to her bed and sat down. He stroked her cheek to give her comfort. After a few minutes she shot up in panic and grabbed onto the first thing she saw, Luffy.

She then noticed what her new 'pillow' was and turned red as she realized what she had done. But even so, she buried her head into his chest and started crying even more. Luffy not sure what to do felt two hands of Robin's pull his arms around her. 'How did she know?" he thought, then he saw an eye fall to the floor and disappear. They stayed in that position for a while until Luffy pulled away. He wiped her tears and grabbed his hat from her night stand and put it on her head. Nami had realized that she had taken it with her, she looked down and saw that she still had his shirt on too.

She blushed intensely and tried to cover her face with his hat. Luffy grabbed her shaking hand, she instantly turned up too look at him and their eyes found their way to the others. Thats when they became lost in their own world, as if they didn't have to talk because their eyes were doing it for them.


	2. Chapter 2

BUSTED…

The next night Luffy was sleeping in the infirmary when he heard a sudden bang. He got up and walked towards the stairs when he saw a certain redheaded navigator heading out towards town. Luffy decided to follow her to the spot they had been last night.

He watched as she sat down in front of the lake starring up at the moon. He slowly walked towards her and sat down. Nami shivered and found her self-wearing his hat and his shirt again.

"Nami," he said,  
"Let me guess, you would like me to help you with your bandages again."

Luffy nodded.

She stood up and turned around and grabbed his hand. She pulled him towards the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy just followed with that grin that only he could pull off.

Nami had just finished putting all of Luffy's bandages on him when he asked her,

"Nami, do you want me to re-do you bandages too?"

"Do you know how?"

"Yeah, I've had enough practice and time to watch Chopper doing it from kicking asses!"

She slowly nodded and handed him the bandages and scissors. She felt his gentle soft hands pulling the bandages over her shoulder, she tried so hard not to blush but every attempt she made failed.

"Nami, what were you dreaming about last night?"

"What! When?"

"Last night remember,"

"Oh, I-I was dreaming about Nojiko and A-Arlong and Bellemere and Y-you, when he killed her and."

Nami started to cry.

"N-nami I, I'm sorry, I was just…worrying about…you."

Nami felt her face heat up and saw that Luffy's was doing the same. She did the only thing that she felt she could do at the time to thank him, she hugge him.

Luffy heard her say something through sobs.

"Thank you for caring!"

Luffy wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her against his chest and said,

"I will never stop."

They were surprised to hear a loud bang coming from on deck. Zoro had actually jumped from the crows nest and onto the head of the love-cook Sanji. The two stood up and went towards the figure head.

"He must have been watching us and then saw Sanji coming." Luffy whispered.

Nami nodded and wiped away her tears, but they just kept flowing.

"Luffy, I'm scared. Those images just keep on flashing around my head, there's a burning in my chest."

"Nami, was there anything else in your dream?"

"Ummm, w-well, I h-he, y-y-you…" she took a deep breath. "When you fought A-Arlong, he-he HE KILLED YOU TOO!" she said, tears running down her face.

Nami fell to the floor, one hand between her knees and the other holding her face. Luffy turned to face Zoro.

Zoro felt a chill go down his spine when he saw Luffy's expression.

"Zoro! If Sanji asks Nami dragged me off for shopping." Luffy then turned to Nami and grabbed her hand, "Come on. Lets go." Is all he had to say. Luffy pulled Nami to her feet. Luffy took Nami through the town, but she wasn't really paying attention.

xxxxxxx

A few moments later

xxxxxxx

Nami realised where they were, although her vision was blurry from her tears she still vaguely recognised the place. Luffy helped her to sit down.

"Nami, you're hiding something from me. What else was in your dream?"

"Ummm…" she didn't really want to tell him the only pleasant part of her nightmare.

"N-not much happened. But I can't go back to sleep. I don't want to go back to that nightmare. Earlier… when you came into my room, I was having the same nightmare. I started to walk over to your lifeless body, Arlong tackled me to the ground, I sat up fast before he could get me again, then I felt warmth and found myself burying my head into your chest. That's when I woke up not wanting to…(sobs)…let you go!"

Luffy reached across to her and pulled her onto his lap and wiped her tears away. Nami felt his strong hand on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She buried her head into his neck and said,

"Luffy I, I-I love you."

As a result of this he pulled away from her grasp. Nami felt a HUGE blush coming over her entire body.

"L-Luffy I-I…" she started but was interrupted by him caressing her cheek. She looked up at him, staring into his dark orbs, his deep ebony eyes. They were closing in on her.

She felt his warm breath against her lips, they were centimetres apart. Suddenly her lips were placed against his as he pulled her into a deep embrace. Luffy leaned back so he was on the floor with Nami on his chest. This deepened their kiss.

**I hope you all enjoy this as much as Zoro enjoyed helping me out by jumping on Sanji's head haha lol.**

**thanks and reviews apriciated  
**

**please don't flame but critisism (did i spell that right?) is welcome.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmares and sweet dreams.

After a few minutes they parted for air. Both were blushing the deepest red you will ever see in you lifetime. Nami could feel the rush of adrenaline through her veins, she wanted more. Luffy pulled her into a deep embrace and stroked her hair.

He was pulling his signature smile and holding her tighter. Luffy was the first to break the silence by saying, "See I told you I would never let you go."

Nami couldn't help but smile at his statement.

The two of them slept near the beautiful lake until the sun rose. (Witch was only an hour or two after they fell asleep) They did actually go shopping though so that Sanji wouldn't be suspicious.

"Luffy, how many people do you think know about _us_?"

"Well I think that Robin knows, then there's Zoro, and I think that's it, why?"

"Oh just wondering, besides now we know who to worry about seeing us, and who not to." (If that makes sense to you guys)

They walked back to the Thousand sunny hand in hand, but before Sanji came out they reluctantly let go.

Sanji was worried that something had gone wrong and wouldn't leave Nami out of his sights.

When night-time came Nami was still worried. She was still having that damn nightmare. Luckily Luffy isn't actually as brain dead as he lets on, so he popped in for a 'visit'. She felt his straw hat land on her head just it had when he fought Arlong.

Only this time she was able to wake up from her nightmare. This time, because Luffy was right next to her, they both made it through the fight.

She woke up to find him asleep on the floor next to her bed. She rolled over and stared at his burns again. She thought of all that he had sacrificed for her.

Nami smiled to herself and tapped Luffy on the shoulder, because Luffy had gone to sleep on high alert he quickly woke up turning to face her.

Nami simply patted the bed next to her and Luffy jumped up and laid on the covers where she had invited him. Luffy wrapped his arms around her and Nami did the same.

She fell asleep listening to the steady beat of his heart. This time when Nami returned to sleep she didn't have a nightmare she had a much more pleasant dream, it was the complete opposite on a nightmare.

Luffy and Nami were woken by a grinning Robin advising, that the two separate before Sanji comes knocking on their door.

So Luffy went to the kitchen to annoy Sanji about breakfast, but he left his treasured straw hat behind with Nami.

When Nami came into the kitchen all eyes were on her. She looked at them with a puzzled expression. Some of the crewmembers were saying things like "Why is she wearing Luffy's hat?" or "How did she get his hat?" etc.

Nami finally looked up and saw that she was still wearing Luffy's hat. She blushed an amazing shade of apple red and walked over to the captain who was also looking at her. He asked, "Hey Nami, did you sleep ok?" she put the hat back on his head and said "Yes captain, I did!" Luffy and Nami started to giggle.

The rest of the crew were just looking at them with eyebrows crooked trying to understand what was so funny, except for Robin who joined in on Nami and Luffy's little giggling fit

Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook all looked at her hoping for an answered. Robin just shook her head and went back to reading her book. Zoro was still sleeping when Sanji came up from behind him with a frying pan saying "Payback for what you did to me yesterday morning, marimo!" Sanji then threw the frying pan into Zoro's face with a huge bang to go with it. This distracted the crew from Luffy and Nami for a while as Zoro jumped up and started yelling at Sanji.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR CURLY-BROWS!"

"PAYBACK FOR YESTERDAY MORNING SHITTY MARIMO!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ERO-COOK!?"

"OH, YOU WANNA START?!"

In the background you could hear steel against foot as the two men started in one of their everyday combat sessions.

The crew just sighed and sweat dropped. But Nami and Luffy took this time to get away, as they headed towards their 'secret meeting place'.

**hey guys sorry this didn't come out earlier had to go to hospital cuz I fell of my bucking horse and migh have, not sure yet fractured my wrist.**

**oh well lol review please i need at least 8 before i will add a new chapter so if you want more you gotta just say a few words  
**

**if you find anything wrong with this story just tell me i do apriciate critisism. thanks  
**

**luv yas all  
**

**xxxxxxx  
**

**i only have 7 review so one more to go and I'll wright some more.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**me: hello every one :)**

**friend: don't mind me I'm just being forced to type this for you.  
**

**me: oh quit complaining and keep typing now where was I? oh yeah I hope you all enjoy this story sorry if it's not as good as the others. Just a little distracted by my wrist haha.  
**

**friend: Help me!  
**

**me: say one more word and I will hug you...  
**

**friend: ok then you can hug me!  
**

**me: no I will hug you TEAGAN style.  
**

**friend: OH SH*T!  
**

The Plan

As soon as Nami and Luffy arrived at their 'meeting place' they burst out into laughter.

"I reckon we should continue to do stuff like that more often, just to see their faces." Said Nami through laughter.

"Yeah their faces were priceless."

Luffy pulled that grin of his. He then leaned in and pulled Nami close to him. Nami blushed at the heat of his chest. They sat there for a while watching the dragonflies dance and play above the lake.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, it is, Just like…"

"Sorry what was that Luffy?"

"Oh, I said that the lake was beautiful," Luffy laughed a little nervously.

"It must have been my imagination I thought I heard a just like in there somewhere."

"I was going to say just like you, because you're beautiful, too."

"Aww Luffy," Nami started as a blush ran over their faces, "You know you're pretty hansom too."

Nami loved to tease Luffy just to see him blush, and she was good at it too. She liked to see the way he reacted. 'He's so cute when he blushes.' She thought. At least that's what she thought she thought. Nami had actually said it out loud!

"Aww thanks Nami." Said Luffy hugging her tighter. All that Nami could do is blush and try and hide her face from embarrassment.

Nami and Luffy just sat there for an hour or so in each other's arms content to be with each other.

"We should probably get back to the Sunny now don't you think Luffy?"

"Yeah we probably should shishishishishi."

"What's so funny?"

"Well what do you think their gonna say when we go back shishishishishi."

"Hmmm we better make up a good excuse. What about… if we said that we were just shopping."

"Shishishishishi lets just wing it and have fun with playing with their minds"

Nami and Luffy walked back to the Thousand Sunny. 'Hmm I wonder…'

"Luffy, pick me up."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean pick me up and I'll pretend I'm asleep. I wonder what they'll think?"

Nami smirked as she thought of how they would react as she watched Luffy open his arms inviting her to come to them. She walked up and let him pick her up without any hesitation.

As they got close to the Sunny Nami began to pretend she was asleep, as Luffy jumped on deck he was greeted by stares.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh…Nami-swaaaaan?" (You don't need me to tell you who said that)

"What the hell"-Zoro

"Nami!"-Usopp and Chopper.

"What happened Captain-san?" asked Robin as she said the only sensible thing out of the whole crew.

Luffy smirked. "Well Nami wanted some fresh air and she said she also needed protection, so I had to go with her for a walk, then we sat down for a bit and, well, she fell asleep." Luffy laughed at their faces.

"PFFFF" Nami laughed but only quietly so the crew couldn't hear her.

"I'm gonna take her to bed, ok." As Luffy made his way up the stairs he put Nami down and they both burst out laughing.  
"Oh God, I can't believe their faces!"

"Shishishishishi yeah they totally fell for it."

A few days later Robin and Zoro became more suspicious. "Hey what do you think they're playing at?"

"I don't know but lets just keep an eye out."

"Yeah."

"After a week passed the log post for that island finally set with meant that Luffy and Nami had no special place to hang where the rest of the crew wouldn't know.

"Well this sucks."

"Yeah it does. Oh well cheer up Luffy at least we still have their minds to play with."

Nami whispered an evil plan into Luffy's ear about how the would get the crew.

"Are you sure Nami this does seem a bit full on?"

"Yeah but this will shock the skin off their bones, well except for Brooke." (lol skull joke)

"True. OH we should record their reactions so that we can watch it again and again."

"Well Robin knows so we can get her to do it while we act it out."

**Thank you for your patience. lov all my reviewers. ;) **

**just hope to get the next one out soon.  
**

**ps: my goal is to get 12 reviewers on this story all togeth and I'm soooo close (this much)  
**

**please review  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Faze one

**Yeah yeah I know that cameras weren't around back then but even so I couldnt help myself.  
**

**Oh by the way I let my friend go cuz I can write now, so, yay! :)  
**

**sorry for the long wait.  
**

And sure enough the two straw-hat pirates were at it. Finalising the plan and making sure everyone will be there at the time.

"Luffy are you ready for tomorrow?" Asked a nervous yet excited Nami.

"Shishishishishi of coarse I am."

Nami's plan took place at night time the following day. They would be docking on an island that night so the plan can unravel.

The following day the crew set off on their usual routines when they were docked. Chopper went off to find more supplies for medicines, Brook went off to watch or buy some musical instrument, Sanji was shopping for a food supply, Usopp and Franky were off looking at weapons and gadgets, Robin went off to find information about the island and maybe buy some new books too and all the while Zoro was busy getting lost. (Duh isn't that obvious? its not like he does anything else.)

That left Luffy and Nami to have the day to themselves. The previous night they had successfully persuaded Robin to help them.

When the crew one by one stated returning to the ship they started to get worried about Luffy and Nami.

"Where the hell is that shitty rubber bastard and my beautiful Nami-swaan!" Sanji said immediately switching from pissed off to his love state.

Nami and Luffy returned to the ship at nightfall just in time for dinner. 'Showtime!' Nami and Luffy thought in unison.

During dinner Luffy and Nami made sure to make eye contact and always smile towards each other, this was already catching a few crewmembers attention.

Out on deck, if you looked very carefully you could make out what seems to be a few cameras each positioned on a few of the crew members faces. (Thanks Robin )

When dinner was finished Nami and Luffy excused themselves and waited in place on each staircase. When the crew came on deck Nami's plan came into action. Luffy came out from his staircase and on deck and waited for Nami to make her move, all the while the cameras still running.

Nami emerged into the scene walking casually as if to go past Luffy. But as she came just near him her leg 'collapsed' and Luffy leaped forward to catch her. Witch he did.

The crew stoped and watched as they heard Nami let out a small squeal to her falling down. But jaws dropped to the ground when they saw Luffy holding Nami only inches above the ground. Faze one complete.

What surprised the strawhats even more though was the fact that Nami didn't snap at Luffy or Push away. No. Nami was still in the captain's arms a small smirk across their faces. When Nami did the unthinkable the crew snapped. They watched as Nami raised her arms and brought them around the captains neck. Faze two complete.

When neither captain nor navigator let go or broke eye contact the crew fell to the ground. Except for Robin, who was let in on the little game going on here.

"Thank you, captain." Nami said after what seemed to the crew as an eternity of silence. That's when Luffy did it. He made the first attempt to hit the nail on the head. He leaned his head in close and looked at her. Even after kissing her captain Nami still blushed at his closeness.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want to have you head chopped off?" screamed Zoro from the floor. 'Got em!" Luffy thought.

"You have food on you face Nami." Luffy said raising one of his hands up to the navigators face, gently brushing a finger against her soft lips. Faze three complete.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that there isn't much i have writers block please give me ideas and i will give credit to them. thank you for all you support.**

Mission accomplished.

'Holy crap' Zoro thought 'what the hell is he doing? And what the hell is she doing?'

These are the thoughts of most of the crew, except for Robin who was just thinking, 'Well they sure are sneaky, I just can't wait for the rest.'

Luffy went in closer towards Nami, making eye contact. "Nami you have beautiful brown eyes." The whole crew did that thing when they turn to stone and an eerie wind blows past making a whistling noise.

"So do you." She answered in a sweet tone of voice.

At that moment the stone statues that were once their crewmates cracked in half and fell on the floor. Sanji was the first to recover as he magically appeared in the corner instantly sobbing and growing mushrooms. Faze four complete.

In Nami's plan there were 7 fazes. So far they only had three left to go and the crews reactions were more than satisfactory.

As he was told Luffy then sat down and held Nami in his arms bridal style except sat down. Nami tightened her grip on the captain and the crew froze again when she pressed her forehead against his and…. smiled.

"What the hell! Luffy run for you friggin' life she will kill you if you get too close!" yelled a scared-for-Luffy's-safety Zoro.

At that time Ace appeared on deck. And the crew looked up at him. Ace looked on with a blank expression until… "Nice bro, how come you get the pretty ones all the time?" as he gave a thumbs up. The crew just sweat dropped.

Luffy then turned back to Nami and smiled. Not his face splitting grin, that if he wasn't made of rubber he wouldn't be able to pull, but a nice smile that normal people make.

He then leaned in and nuzzled her neck, Nami gave out a little giggle to this and the crews eyes popped out of their heads. Except for brook. (Skull joke)

Faze 6 complete.

To the whole crews shock, Sanji's depression and Ace's amusement, Nami pulled him into a kiss. Faze 7 complete. Mission accomplished!

I cannot even describe how the crew reacted. It just looks too complex in my head so use your imaginations.

After the kiss Luffy and Nami burst out laughing. "Y-you should have seen your faces hahahahahaha!"

"Yeah good thing we caught it on tape! Shishishishishi"

"W-WHAT!" The whole crew minus Robin, Sanji and Ace screamed.

"You bastard I'm going to kill you."- Zoro

"I can't believe them, their so mean"-Usopp and Chopper

"Nami-oneechan and strawhat how could you"-Franky and his 'manly' tears.

"Yohohoho you got us good!"-Brook

"Nami-swan how could you, with HIM, and I- But – oh!"-Sanji but he was interrupted half way through his sentences with tears.

"NICE!"-Ace

"ONLY YOU WOULD THINK THAT!"- majority of crew.

**Yay I got 12 reviewers. I'm the kind of person that checks my story every hour just in case someone reviewed. haha.**

**I would like to give a shout out to one of my loyal reviewers who has reviewed EVERY chapter Iv'e written and gave me the idea to have them kiss in this chapter, drum role... brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbbr  
**

**LuffyGirl. thank you very much. yay :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so so so sorry for the late update. And that is one of the reasons I hate school, they give homework even on the holidays. So any way I am sorry if this chapter feels alittle rushed. But I am also planning on writing a sequal to it. If all goes ok. Thank you all for your support.**

What The HELL!?

Once the crew had calmed down and restrained Sanji, who was making attempts to kill Luffy, Zoro finally broke the silence.

"So, Ace, where did you go any way? You just took off after hurting Nami like that."

"Oh well that's a long story."

***Flashback***

After Ace hit Nami and then finished the 'mystery guy' (as Luffy would say) off. He went to hand the man over to the marines, but when he got back the Strawhats had already gone. And I don't know how the marines didn't recognise him either. So he had to go after them.

***Reality***

"Oh that makes sense."-Usopp.

"Still I would like to apologise to you Nami. Sorry."-Ace

"It's ok. I mean if it wasn't for this happening Luffy and I wouldn't be together."-Nami

"Nami-swaaaaan, you shitty rubber bastard I'll kill you for taking my Nami-swan away from me!"-Sanji

After a while this finally ended and the strawhats could finally think strait.

"So, captain-san, you and Nami are together?"-Robin. Luffy looked at Nami before answering and she smiled back at him. Then Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, yeah we are."

"How do you like that ero-cook?" said Zoro to the gagged and chained Sanji. Who answered with an "Mffffhhhhhmmmmhhf!"

Ace decided to stay with the strawhats for a while, plus he thought it would be fun to watch his little brother actually flirt with Nami! He didn't think Luffy could flirt either.

A few days passed and Ace finally returned to the whitebeard pirates. Nami and Luffy sighed a small sigh of relief because Ace wouldn't leave them alone for one second.

The crew, however, still could not grasp the act that LUFFY and NAMI were actually together. But now that they had some alone time the two could finally relax in each other's presence.

Luffy caught Nami coming out of the gallows, and ran towards her. "Nami, hey," He called her. But what he saw hurt him, like _really_ hurt him. She was…crying!

Luffy immediately ran to her side and hugged her tight. 'What could have happened' he thought. "Nami, what's wrong." He said more than asked.

"B-b-b Bellemy has been hiding out on the ship. H-he said that…" but before Nami could finish she broke out into tears and her knees collapsed from under her as she fell to the floor. Luffy quickly supported her and held her in his arms as if to say its ok I'm here, we are gonna make this. It's ok.

(I know I included Bellemy even though he should be dead but he was the best person for this role I thought.)

"Nami, it's ok. Breathe what is it that the damn bastard said." He said in a mad but soft tone.

"H-he. * deep breath * Luffy he said that I was only being used by you and that you don't care about me, but I know that's not true and that made me mad. But Luffy, he brought Bellemere into this. H-he said that she died for no reason and that it's our fault she died and I know it's not but he mentioned Arlong and…it's just too much having those memories back."

Nami cried onto Luffy's shoulder as he held her in a tight embrace then he saw him. "BELLEMYYYYYYY!"

"Oh, Strawhat. How's it all been going?"

"How the hell did you find out about Nami's past?" Luffy asked holding Nami behind him as she held onto him from behind.

"He got it from, those marines that came and took the money." Nami whispered into his ear.

"Nami, I'll finish this guy off in one punch for you." Luffy turned around to face her.

"This guy," Luffy pointed to Bellemy who was looking at brook weirdly while Zoro prepared for a jump attack. "Has made _my_ girl cry. That's just un forgivable."

Nami looked at Luffy and hugged him tight. Luffy returned the embrace and looked at her. They looked into each others eyes and then lent in and kissed. Nami then left Luffy alone and Brook and Zoro did the same. The last words that the two men left were,

"Luffy, just don't kill him too much we want him to suffer through recovery." As they waved and left.

**Hello everyone. New goal: get 20 reviews so hopefully you can review. I will accept constructive critisism but no flames. Thanx. **

**xxxxx.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bellemy and the Video.

**I know that Ace is supposed to be dead but I love him too much to make him dead so I didn't. :)**

Bellemy used one bounce and took off while grabbing Nami as he passed her. Luffy couldn't see where he went to so he had to go look.

In the crow's nest, Bellamy had Nami pinned against the wall. "Let go of me you bastard!" she seethed between gritted teeth.

"Oh, but that way I wouldn't be able to complete my revenge." He answered with an evil grin.

"Luffy will come, he wont loose to you. He'll save me." She answered confidently.

"It'll be too late by the time he finds us."

Bellemy then ran his fingers over Nami's lips. He smiled as he the moved his hand to the back of her head. Nami was cornered. She couldn't reach her clima tact, and her legs were pinned to the wall by his body and her arms by his arms. He had one knee in between her legs and the other pinning her body down.

Bellemy then came dangerously close to Nami and she scowled. She couldn't even knee him in the soft spot. (Nuts) She screamed loud for Luffy.

"We should help her!"-Usopp

"No, we leave this to Luffy."-Zoro

"BELLAMY!"-Luffy as he stretched his arms up to the crows nest. He looked around and spotted Nami against the wall, pinned up by Bellemy.

Bellemy did that bouncing trick of his and used it all over the crow's nest. Luffy concentrated hard and changed into gear second. He shut his eyes and in one punch, Bellamy was down for the count. He ran to Nami still in his gear second. When Bellemy woke up he had the whole crew stood above him.

"HOW DARE YOU. YOU BASTARD!"-Sanji

"I hate people like you."-Zoro

"Do you want me to kill him, captain-san?"-Robin

"Big-sis is so nice, she would never like you!"-Franky

"Yohohoho you got yourself into big trouble. Glad I'm here to see it. But I have no eyes."-Brook

"You jerk!"-Chopper and Usopp

"I'd never do anything like that with anyone but Luffy."-Nami

"You…are going …to die, Bellemy!"-Luffy.

In about five seconds flat Robin had thrown Bellemy overboard and into the vast blue ocean. Leaving him for either a sea king or to drown, witch ever came first.

The crew set sail Heading towards the next island in their path. Zoro was training, Robin was on her beach chair reading, Sanji was in the kitchen, Chopper was playing cards with Usopp, Franky was inventing some new weapon source, Brook was playing music and Luffy was training his haki. Nami meanwhile was walking up to Luffy. With only Robin out on deck they could spend some alone time together.

Nami was walking quietly towards Luffy; she was going to surprise him. But she had forgotten that Luffy has haki now so he turned around before she got within 10 meters of him. "Oh, hey Nami." He said with his huge grin.

"Hey, Luffy"

"So what's up?"

"Thank you, for stopping Bellemy."

Luffy just grinned even wider. (If that's even possible) He patted the spot next to him, inviting Nami to join him. Nami looked at him with a blank expression, so Luffy stretched his arm down and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He cuddled her into him and said "Any time."

Nami Just grinned and leaned back into him. They sat there and watched the waves crash against the ship all the while Robin was sat on her chair thinking, 'well it's about time.'

"Nami, whens the next island coming up?" asked Luffy.

"By about lunchtime."

"Hmmmm, but that's too long. I really want some," Luffy put his hand at the side of his head, "alone time." Nami smirks as she walks away, but hears Luffy's sandals coming after her. He grabs her arm and she spins round on her feet fast. He held onto her shoulders and kissed her. Nami's eyes opened in shock, but they soon closed in pleasure and the fact that she shouldn't be surprised by anything he does anymore.

The crew stood there watching, their expressions include: Zoro and Robin smirking, Usopp covering Choppers eyes, Sanji crying, and Franky and Brook smiling.

They parted after a while and then turned red, because Luffy forgot about the crew. They then walked away to the Sunny's head and sat there together. That's when Luffy -yes this is not a typo- had his great idea.

"Hey, Nami, we never made the crew watch their reactions."

"Oh yes! We have to do that at lunchtime.

At lunchtime when the crew sat down at the table Nami and Luffy made their announcement.

"Ahem! Fellow crew-," but he got cut off.

"Ok, every one, we have a little surprise for you all. You know how Luffy and I pulled you all along for a few days before our final 'performance'."

The crew nodded.

"Well we actually caught that 'performance' on camera."

The crew looked on with wide eyes and Nami pointed to the camera and the crew walked towards it. One of Robin's hands grew out of the camera and pressed the play button.

As the video plays on further everyone just stars with a blank expression until,

"Hahahahahaha, shitty marimo. You should see your face!"-Sanji

"Yeah, well yours was the same, only more depressing!"

Chopper and Usopp looked at the camera and then burst out laughing along with Brook while Franky was striking his pose.

"That's suuuuupppper funny!"-Franky

"Yohohoho, you got us again."

Nami and Luffy giggled at the fact that Chopper and Usopp were turning blue because they couldn't breathe they were laughing that hard. And then they saw it, the winter island know as Elipsis.

**YOU MUST READ THIS:  
Ok everyone it is not my fault that I didn't upload sooner. My nana accidentaly snapped the cord for the internet in half and we had to get a new one. But I have been busy in my absence and have written up to chapter 13 so you WILL get them tonight. Yes that is right people you will get them all in ONE hit. How awsome am I?! yeah yeah i know ya luv me now. **


	9. Chapter 9

Mystery Guy! With no arm?!

When they arrived on the island Luffy immediately grabbed onto Nami's hand and dragged her through the town. As they passed people on the street they would comment and smile at the two. Even though she should be angry with him she just couldn't help but smile.

The crew just stared at the direction that the captain and navigator left them in. "What? That's it? No, 'this is how much money you get and Zoro don't get lost!'" Zoro said out loud.

The rest of the crew laughed. He said it just and angry as Nami would.

On the other side of town Nami and Luffy were walking now, but Luffy still had a strong hold of her hand. They were in the middle of the island.

"Luffy, where are we going."

"Hmmmm oh, well I heard Shanks talk about and island called Elipsis. He said that if you go inland you should come across a huge lake that has been frozen over, some citizens even skate on it!"

"Oh, really. That sounds beautiful."

Nami was now holding Luffy's hand back and they walked shoulder to shoulder. They walked past small children and parents. They all seemed to keep their distance-they probably knew about their bounties. But they still smiled. Why? Why did they smile? Is it because they thought they looked good together, or because they now thought that Luffy, the guy with a 400,000,000 bounty on his head, has got a kind heart? –True- they would just walk past and smile sweetly, this confusing Luffy.

When they finally arrived at the frozen lake Nami gasped in awe. The lake was lit up with beautiful flashing lights reflecting off the ice. The trees surrounding it were covered with soft white snow, and to top it all off the most adorable guy standing right there with you.

"Luffy, this is ama-," but she got cut off.

"Oi, Luffy. What the hell are you doing here?" yelled a tall figure with red hair, on arm and three scars running evenly over his left eye.

"I did NOT expect to see you here!" said Luffy pointing.

"That still didn't answer my question you dumbass!"

"Well, I thought this would be the perfect place for- oh Nami you look so adorable." He got distracted by Nami giving him a small pout for the fact that she doesn't know who the hell this is.

"Who's that?" Shanks asked.

"Oh, Shanks meet Nami, my girlfriend and navigator!"

Nami gasped at the fact that THIS was captain Shanks. The man who started the dream, technically saved her and all the others from fates either of death or worse than it.

Shanks whistled and Nami blushed.

"How come you get the hot ones?" –exactly what ace said-

"Hot? Pff, you totally wrong. She's way more than just hot, Nami is totally beautiful." Nami blushed when he said this.

"Sorry for my bad manners. I'm Shanks, nice to meet you Nami."

"Hello, so you're the one who started all this crap in the first place?" Nami said in a playful tone.

"Yup! So your Luffy's girlfriend. I don't believe it."

"What do you mean?" The couple said in unison.

"I can't believe that Luffy can ever flirt, kiss, hug or be romantic in any way."

"Neither did I at first, but he's actually a really good kisser and he can flirt and be romantic as well."

"Prove it! Show me proof right now." Shanks crossed his arms.

Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy did the same, then they both blushed. Shanks tapped his foot impatiently. Luffy grabbed Nami's hand romantically. Shanks nodded his head slightly. Then Nami turned to face him. Luffy grabbed her chin and leant in closer to her face.

Shanks' eyes opened wide at how close Luffy was to Nami. And another fact was that he was teasing her! Luffy rubbed her cheek softly and held his lips only millimetres away from hers. After a few seconds of teasing Nami closed the gap between them. Shanks took a step back in shock as Luffy deepened the kiss.

"Holy shit!" said Shanks

"I know right? I, no offence, didn't think he had it in him until the incident. But then again this is Luffy we're talking about."

"Agreed. But what incident?"

"Nami, I'll explain. I know it hurts you to think about it, let alone explain it."

"Thanks Luffy."

Luffy sat down and motioned for Shanks to do the same. He then grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her into his lap. Luffy explained the previous 'incident' and Shanks paid his respect to Bellemere and praised Nami on her work to stop Arlong.


	10. Chapter 10

The Room.

"Nami!" said Shanks interrupting her and Luffy. She turned to face him, a confused look on her face. Shanks was being serious.

"Look after that dumbass for me." Nami smiled and nodded.

"More like he looks after me."

The couple said farewell to Shanks for the time being as the log post took 3 days to set. So they would see him around the island.

Luffy and Nami went to the lakes side and sat against the trees. Nami had fallen asleep in Luffy's lap and Luffy had fallen asleep with his chin on her shoulder. When the crew found them they smiled and Zoro had to restrain Sanji. The crew just didn't want to wake them up.

It was now 1 am and Nami and Luffy had woken up. "Hmm, I don't want to move. This is too comfortable." Said Luffy. Nami shivered at Luffy's hot breath on her neck. "Yes it is but it's also really cold."

"I guess we should head back to the ship then."

"Probably. They must be looking for us and be worried."

Luffy stood up and picked Nami up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Nami said with a giggle.

"Making you my princess!" Luffy said simply.

"Your such an idiot." Said Nami as she gave Luffy a playful soft knuckle to the head.

Luffy smiled at her and then start to walk. Nami grabbed onto him as the sudden movement startled her. Luffy smiled even wider and kissed her softly. Nami smiled against his lips.

Back at the ship Luffy and Nami walked into their rooms. But before they could reach them Franky stood up making a noise on deck. Luffy immediately went into fighting mode, but his haki told him otherwise. So he relaxed. Franky stood so that you could see him in the moonlight. He walked towards Nami and Luffy and pulled them into a huddle.

"Guys, I made a new adjustment to the ship." Luffy looked on in concern.

"And a made a new room for the two of you."

"What are you implying here Franky?" asked Nami a bit ticked off.

"Oh no, nothing like that. It's just so that you two can spend some alone time together."

"Thank you Franky." Luffy said and Franky showed them to their new bedroom.

After a few minutes of admiring the new room Franky left, leaving the two stood there in silence.

"So, shall we sleep? I mean it is 1o'clock."

Nami nodded and Luffy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed.

The room that the two would be sharing was painted sky blue and had dark-brown furniture inside. There was only a desk, bed, wardrobe and a bookcase and dressing table, but the room still felt cozy.

Nami slept facing the door and Luffy slept with his arms around her from behind, his back facing the wall. When the sun rose something in Sanji's mind snapped. 'This is her decision too,' he thought 'so should I respect that or go against it. I wouldn't want to get on Luffy's bad side. I've seen what he does to people he doesn't like. But still, I'm confused.'

That morning when Luffy and Nami came out and were holding hands Zoro moved towards Sanji, ready to beat him to a pulp if he tried to do anything. But instead Sanji walked off into the kitchen after shrugging his shoulders.

The whole crew stared on. Robin was the only one with some sense in her.

"Maybe cook-san has accepted the fact that they're together."

"Hmm, then maybe now would be a good time to reveal ourselves as well."-Zoro.

"What do you mean?"-Nami confused.

After Robin and Zoro explained their situation Nami and Luffy looked at each other and then stared at Robin and Zoro.

"How long?"-Nami.

"About the same time as you and Luffy."-Zoro with his eyes closed leaning against the mast.

"Well that's great news!"-Luffy

"I agree, good for you Robin-chwan and Zoro."-Sanji

The whole crew turned around and stared at Sanji with wide eyes.

"I've realised now that I don't own the only girls on this ship. So I shall have nothing to do with their relationships."

"Sanji that is very mature of you."-Robin

"Thank you Sanji."-Nami

"Took you long enough"-Zoro and Luffy with a pout.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes everyone I am so very, very sorry. This chapter is kind of boring but I am doing my yr. 8 exams and my brain is turned to mush. The only thing that I can think of is algebra. That makes me think of algae and bras. Oh well any way it's a huge pain in the ass. Sorry blame my teachers. Especially my english and Math ones. **

Luffy's crew

The next day the crew set out on the island Elipsis, to double-check that they had all the items they needed. Because this was not a marine base island they decided to go out in a whole group. That's when they met him…

"Oi, dumbass!" said Shanks happy. Luffy immediately turned around to face him as he let out a huge

"Shanks!"

The crew except Nami looked on with surprised looks on their faces.

"Hello Nami, it's good to see you again. I hope Luffy hasn't been too difficult," Shanks laughed.

"But judging by the fact that you two are holding hands, I guess not."

Nami and Luffy's faces turned bright red.

"Um, Shanks let me introduce you to the rest of my crew. But first lets go meet someone shall we Usopp." Luffy winked at Shanks and Shanks new exactly what he meant.

Back on Shanks' ship Luffy introduced his crew, in order, with a little speech to go with each member.

"Ok, so it's great to see all of you guys again. But now it's time to introduce my crew. My first mate is the former pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro," Zoro stood up, "He is a mastered sword fighter and his dream is to be the world's best swordsman. He also fights everyday with Sanji. You all should have heard about him." Shanks' crew looked kind of amazed, especially the ones that knew Luffy best.

"Next is Nami," Nami stood up " she is my amazing navigator, has a dream to make a map of the world and, is also my girlfriend."

There were a few whistles and a round of applause came over the crew. Nami grabbed Luffy's hand embarrassed. More whistles.

"Then we have, Yasopp this is a real treat for you, my sharpshooter, Usopp." Usopp stood up with a wide eye expression on his face. 'Did Luffy just say Yasopp?'

"Usopp is a coward, a liar, that's why he's so funny, and is the son of Yasopp." A few gasp from the crews. Usopp ran to Yasopp yelling dad. The crews smiled.

"Next up is Sanji, he worked at the Baratie as one of their top chefs, he uses his feet to fight and he also likes to tease Zoro. Sanji is my cook, he makes me yummy food. He also is a major flirt so I always keep Nami close to me."

"You bastard, how dare you! Nami-swaan Luffy's being mean." Shanks' crew laughed.

"No, Luffy's telling the truth." Said Nami in the same whiny tone of voice.

Luffy pulled Nami into his lap protectively whilst mouthing 'mine'. Zoro hit Sanji on the head with his sheathed swords.

"You shitty marimo."

"What did you call me curly-brows?"

"I CALLED YOU A SHITTY MOSS HEAD!"

"YEAH? WELL I CALL YOU A STUPID ERO-COOK! RANK 7!"

"YOU'RE BRINGING THAT UP AGAIN?! YOU DAMN PIECE OF MOSS!"

Nami stood up and Shanks' crew looked on with wide eyes. 'Why isn't Luffy doing anything?' they thought. Luffy was just sat there smiling.

"Just watch." He said.

Nami hit Sanji and Zoro over the back of the head. They now had huge lumps there.

"Shut up you idiots. Luffy's trying to say something to the man that technically saved us all."

Shanks' crew were all in total shock, while Luffy's crew looked normal.

"Anyway, this is Tony Tony Chopper, or Chopper for short. He has eaten a devil fruit like me. So even though he is a reindeer, he can talk and walk. He is my doctor."

"Next is Robin. She also ate a devil fruit, so she can grow any part of her body on any surface, she is a couple with Zoro and she's my archi-oligistisen."

Robin grew a few arms out of Luffy's head.

"Then Franky joined our crew. He's a cyborg. He is my ship write." Franky gave a demonstration of his cyborgness.

"And last and scariest is Brook, he ate a devil fruit too. His soul will live on forever. He plays great music. But together with Sanji they make the perverted duo of the crew."

In the back ground you could see Brook asking to see Nami's panties and Nami hitting him on the head with her clima tact.

"Luffy, you sure have yourself a tough one to handle."

"No, I' made of rubber, remember. Even if she does hit me it doesn't hurt. Nami hit me."

"Huh? No."

"Just do it, captains orders."

"No, navigators orders."

"Luffy's orders."

Nami froze still, she couldn't fight that.

"But why, you don't deserve it."

"I'm proving a point."

"Fine, but I still don't want to do it."

Nami hit Luffy on the head and Luffy fell to the ground, and then sat back up. Shanks' crew looked on remembering how Luffy's head had hit the ground the time he ate the devil fruit.

"Still Luffy, I don't believe you. You can't have a girl like that, she would have just hit you away." Said one of Shanks' crewmates.

"We've already proved it to Shanks." Said Luffy.

"Nope, don't remember." Said Shanks, an evil smirk on his face.

Nami and Luffy looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Great." Murmured Nami.

"Lets just do it."

Luffy looked into Nami's eyes and Nami did the same. Then she put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist and the back of her head. They lent in and kissed. Shanks' crew whistled and Shanks' grin grew even wider.

"Victory party!" he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Victory party.

This is a little bit sad. I think most of you know who I might be talking about.

"Why a victory party? We didn't win anything." Said Nami and Luffy.

"Sure you did. Luffy you won the heart of a beautiful, intelligent and talented young lady. And Nami you won the heart of a…dumbass with rubber shit for brains. Sorry Nami but Luffy won this time." Said Shanks with a smile.

Nami blushed. "I never thought I'd see the day." Said Shanks with a distant look on his face. Nami smiled and shook her head.

While Shanks and everyone else left to go and get supplies, mainly grog, Nami and Luffy stayed behind.

"Hey, Nami."

"Yeah."

"Well I just want you to know that I really do love you."

"I know." She said smiling.

Nami and Luffy could talk openly about their feelings with each other without feeling embarrassed.

"And I love you to."

A slight blush appeared on their cheeks as they sat next to each other on the figurehead of the Sunny. They had brought the two ships together for this great occasion. Luffy put his hand on Nami's and Nami leant on his shoulder.

They then turned to each other. Luffy stared deep into Nami's eyes and Nami did the same. Luffy looked on amazed at the depth of Nami's deep chocolate brown eyes. And Nami looked on with a hypnotic look as she stared deep into Luffy's black, ebony, owlish eyes. They lent in and kissed.

Luffy now held the back of her head and Nami held onto his shoulders. They deepened the kiss and awing could be heard in the background. They didn't care though; all that mattered at that moment was each other.

At the party, witch was mainly for the reuniting of Luffy and Shanks, Usopp was talking to his dad, Robin and Zoro were taking some time together, Sanji was cooking, Chopper was listening to one of Usopp's tales that he was telling his dad, Brook was playing his violin, Franky was chatting with Shanks' shipwright and Luffy and Nami were with Shanks.

"So, Nami you've been through a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for Luffy I'd probably still be there slaving away."

Nami cuddled into Luffy's chest. He smiled at her.

"Any way, Luffy. When you went to go and live with those mountain bandits, and you used to write to me. How come you stopped suddenly? Or when I did get the occasional letter you didn't mention that other brother of yours. I still don't know too much about them."

Luffy looked with a pained expression on his face. Nami looked wide-eyed.

"Umm, Shanks. I'll tell you. Well, I don't know much about the other one, but I know about Ace. Ace, fire fist Ace he is better know as. He is Luffy's brother. I don't know much about Luffy's past after you, but I don't think it is very pleasant. I've heard Ace, when Luffy does something reclass, say to him 'What would he say?' and Luffy would just snap and freeze in his spot."

Shanks looked at Nami with a wide-eyed expression.

"Luffy, your brother is fire fist Ace?"

Luffy nodded.

"Luffy, I think you owe it to Nami to tell her about you past. She loves you so much and I can tell that. Besides it hurts more to keep it inside."

Luffy nodded and Shanks pointed towards a room that Luffy knew as the records room. When they entered Luffy went to the desk and opened the bottom draw. Nami just stood there with painful eyes.

"L-Luffy, you don't have, to you know."

"No, I do, I owe you that much."

"Besides it's about time you knew what I think about when I sit on the Sunny's head."

He took a deep breath and handed her some letters. Nami looked at him shocked but took them anyway. When she saw the dates her eyes widened. They were from his childhood, the one he NEVER talked about. And he was letting her and her only look at these. She felt honoured but also quite sad. He must not want the others to worry about him, or have to carry that weight on their shoulders as well. And he was opening up to her even more. She was about to learn about his lost past.


	13. Chapter 13

Letters from Luffy.

**I don't know much about what date it is in the show so I'll just make it up. This actually makes me uncomfortable writing about Him but I will anyway. warning, saddness ahead. and I know its not like luffy to be so formal but it was really hard to think of how he would say these things. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned one piece don't you think I would of made this a Movie or something?!  
**

Nami stared at the letters in her hand. Luffy nodded at her to read them. So Nami found a comfortable chair in the room and sat down. She opened letter number 1.

"_Shanks,_

_Well, today is the first day here with the mountain bandits. But I'm not that scared of them. My grandad makes me do all sorts of training. And there are two boys here that I want to be my friends but they don't like me very much. So instead I sit down under the tree talking and looking at my hat, thinking of home._

_Luffy." _

A few months later, another letter.

"_Hey Shanks,_

_I've been through so much training now and am really strong. My grandad made me fight wolves to get my dinner a few weeks ago. I always have to fight for my meat. But Ace always beats me up. Ace is the person here that is grandads other grandson but we have different dads. Ace wont tell me who his dad is though, even though he says he knows. He's so mean. I sometimes follow him to this place he meets this other boy. I don't know his name yet, I think it might be Spado or something. I am really sad here without you. You have to come and visit me. I don't have any friends because the only kids I can play with are mystery guy and Ace and they don't talk to me cuz they are older."_

A few months passed and another letter.

"_Shanks_

_Today I got into a lot of trouble. I was eves dropping on Ace and who I've figured out to be Sabo, and I saw where they keep all their money. Ace tied me up to a tree and left me there. The people they stole the money off of came back and took me as a witness. The guy beat me up with a spiked stick, while I hang on a rope. After a bout an hour of that Ace and Sabo came in and saved me. After that they questioned me about why I didn't tell them and save myself. I don't know what I did but all I said was 'because you said not to tell anyone' and they smiled and said we could be friends. I'm really happy now. I don't even know what I did but it was good righ?"_

After Nami read that letter she looked up at Luffy and her eyes started to well up with tears for him. Luffy just looked down at his feet. Nami leant over and hugged him tight. She let the tears pore down her cheeks, Luffy just hugged her back and Shanks, who was watching them, smiled.

Nami sat next to Luffy and read the next letter.

"_Shanks_

_My new brothers Ace and Sabo are really cool, we care for each other so much. I found out some new things about them. I know that Sabo is a noble, he hates his life for it and that's why he is living with us now. I also found out who Aces dad is. I never knew before but Sabo told me. His dad is Gold Rodger. _Nami gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Luffy just nodded. _But anyway he hates it, because he feels like he has to live up to that name but he wants to be his own pirate. Yeah they both want to be pirates like me. Sabo is going to leave to be one soon, so it'll just be me and Ace."_

Nami read the next letter, how could she not know this much of Luffy's life? She can see how he doesn't want to talk about it but still. She read the next letter.

"_Shanks_

_I'm so upset. Sabo is gone, gone from our lives forever. As he was setting out, someone in the nobles, we think shot two cannon balls at his ship. It was only a small boat and it caught on fire and sank. All that was left not burned was his hat. A black top hat with a pair of goggles on it. Shanks, he's gone, he died. Ace and I have been crying for three days now. He was our brother we were happy. And someone ruined it. Before he left though, he said that he knew who my dad was and that he would tell me when I turned 16, he said that he would find me. Ace doesn't know who my dad is but he's changed. Ace used to be really hard on me and Sabo used to be the soft one, but now that he's gone Ace is really nice. I think he feels like he has to protect me now. Instead of letting me train on my own he teaches me what he knows and has even helped me think up a few moves. He suggested gum gum pistol."_

Nami now had tears pouring down her face and she tackled Luffy to the ground in a hug. Luffy smiled because he knew how she felt reading them, and he knew she cared for him. She knew that he was tortured as a kid and that when he saved Ace it killed him, just to see him like that. If it weren't for white beard protecting Ace who was protecting Luffy, Ace would be gone. But now Ace has taken over the Whitebeard pirates. But what Nami didn't know is that Luffy hadn't posted that letter, he had not told shanks about Sabo dying.

Nami got up and looked at him while he did the same. Luffy pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and they kissed. When they parted she read the next letter.

"_Shanks, things are really boring here. Now Ace is gone. He left to be a pirate. He sent me a letter saying that he joined the Whitebeard pirates, how cool! I still miss them, and damn Garp is being even worse than he used to be. Oh yeah, Vice Admiral Garp is my grandad. I hate him, he wants me to become a marine. And puts me through torture to get me to say yes. He says he will kill whoever made me want to be a pirate but I gave false credit to save you life. I told him that it was Gold Rodger. I know that he has the power to come after you Shanks and I don't want anyone else in my or my brother's lives to go."_

Nami looked at Luffy and he knew how she felt. Then it was time, the last letter.

"_Shanks I'm leaving. I'm setting off on my own journey. Makino said to send you her love. Yeah her LOVE. Yuck. No offense to Makino but I will never fall in love that easily. And it has to be someone special. And they would have to join my crew. _

_I have finished writing this letter now that I have set off. The island looks so small from here. It's been God knows how many years. But its good to leave I really want to see Ace again. I heard that he ate a devil fruit but I will believe it when I see it. Shanks, I've made it. I'm a pirate." _

Nami smiled when she read this letter. Shanks came into the room and took one letter from Nami's hands and read it.

"Luffy, why didn't you tell me about Sabo dying. If you had told me that I would of come there instantly. When you said that you had no friends I started to make my way there, then I received that other letter and stopped and headed towards the grand line instead."

"Ace told me not to send it. For political sake or something like that, because he is a noble if they knew that we knew his ship was hit, they would come after us."

Shanks nodded.

"Nami now that you know his past what will you do?" Shanks asked.

"I'll become stronger, and fight with Luffy for any of his causes. If he wants to declare war so be it I'll fight right up the front line with him."

Luffy nodded, but the smile he wore soon faded.

"Ace, get lost!" he said and everyone turned around.

"Aww, come on 'lil bro, I'm here for lets say, moral support."

"We were talking about Him."

"Oh, so you've finally found someone you trust enough to tell."

Luffy nodded.

Nami stood up and walked to Ace.

"You, I used to think you were sweet. But from what I've just read, you were quite a torturer." Ace smiled at her.

"Someone had to try and stop him from crying all the time." Nami smiled and shook her head.


	14. Chapter 15

**Ok guy, I've finally finished. yay. I know this chapter is really short but I didn't know how else to drag it on. So here it is enjoy**

**P.S: R&R**

* * *

Front lines and Wars!

"Nami, you know how you said that you would stand by Luffy even in war?" Ace asked her.

"Yes, and I mean it too." Nami answered.

"That's exactly what we are going to do!" Shanks said.

Luffy, Ace and Shanks told their crews that they were planning on declaring another war on the world. They made plans and thought up strategies.

Franky and the other shipwrights made a lot of new weapons. Usopp and the other sharpshooters were making ammo and handing out guns. Robin and the other archaeologists were researching the Navy for information about their weaknesses. Brook, Zoro and the other swordsmen were training and practicing. Chopper and the other doctors were making all kinds of medical supplies. Sanji and the other cooks were making supplies and strength foods. And Nami and Luffy were strategizing.

Xxxxxxxx

After about 3 weeks they made it to marine ford. By that time they had notified Jimbei, Hancock and other pirates who were involved in the last war. They all surrounded the island and attacked.

Before they left Nami and Luffy had spent a lot of time together, they knew that it was possible for each of them not to come back.

As they reached the three admirals Akainu stood up and said: "Monkey D. Luffy, did you bring your girlfriend back this time to fight along with you?" As he looked at Luffy and Nami's intertwined fingers.

"As a matter of fact he has!" Nami shouted.

And so the three captains Ace, Shanks and Luffy charged and began to fight and all the while Nami was right up the front line, next to Luffy.


End file.
